Sleepy Wool
Sleepy Wool is a Quirk which is used by Suimin Hitsuji. Information Sleepy Wool is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Gives her the ability to create pink wool that induces drowsiness in people that make contact with it from her palms, shoulders, and thighs. She can control her wool to an extent by facing her palms towards her wool. Usage She usually emits and controls her wool to cover opponents in an attempt to make them fall asleep or uses it to defend herself with. Limitations * She can only emit her wool from her palms, shoulders, and thighs. * She can only control the wool she emits from her palms. * She can't control her wool after she stops facing her palm towards it. * She can only control her wool with her palms when it's less than 25 feet away from her. * She has to eat plenty of protein to properly be able to create her wool. * If she creates too much wool, she starts to become hungry and fatigued. * While she is normally immune to her wool, if she breathes her Wool Gas in, she'll be affected. Techniques Wool Barrier: Hitsuji emits wool or concentrated wool from her palms and controls it to form into a barrier and then maintain that form. She uses this to block attacks or block her opponent's path. Wool Spiral: Hitsuji emits a large amount of wool from her palms while swiping her arms, the swiping and her control of the wool causing a fast-moving spiral wave of wool. Wool Armor: Hitsuji covers part or all of herself with wool or concentred wool to protect herself from attacks or fire, abandoning the wool immediately after. Wool Cushioning: Hitsuji covers either the side of her body that is about to make contact with the ground during a fall with her wool in order to break her fall. Wool Gas: Hitsuji emits extremely unconcentrated wool, seeming like smoke. It will make people that breathe it in fall asleep instantly. She can only use this technique from her palms. Using this technique in large amounts can quickly drain her, so she usually uses it in that way sparingly. SleepyWool.gif|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sle Wool Spiral.gif|Wool Spiral|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wool Wool Wall.png|Wool Barrier|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wo SleepyWool 2.png Wool Gas 1.gif|Wool Gas Super Move Wool Bullet: Hitsuji emits and fires wool from her palm as fast as she can and controls it to keep its speed before it exits her control range. Wool Trail: Hitsuji runs while emitting a connected trail of wool in the air from her palms. She then controls this trail of wool to protect herself or others or uses it to lunge at her opponents in the form of tentacles or covers them with it directly. Wool Gas: Smokescreen: Hitsuji emits large amounts of Wool Gas from her palm and quickly controls it to form a head level smoke screen that moves quickly in the direction she is firing it at. While her most powerful technique, it also quickly drains her. Wool Shot.gif|Wool Bullet Wool Trail.png|Wool Trail Wool Gas.png|Wool Gas: Smokescreen Compatibility Good * Good compatibility against Water Quirks due to wool being highly water resistant, absorbing water when coming into contact with it. It's able to absorb half its own weight before it starts to feel wet. * Good compatibility against Fire Quirks due to wool's natural resistance to fire and it smoldering instead of burning. Bad Trivia * Based off Wool Magic from the series Fairy Tail. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe